fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Starry Falls
Starry Falls is the which? unlockable Dig Site in Fossil Fighters: Frontier and the third available location in Fossil Park America. It is a heavily wooded South American rain forest with chains of intermingling rivers and cascading waterfalls. It is the only Dig Site to feature a nighttime setting, making it difficult to navigate even with the light from Bone Buggies' headlamps. The area features two Challenge Routes and six Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to Starry Falls after Sean tells Leon and the player to investigate the area. __TOC__ Story Significance Leon and the player go to Starry Falls to investigate a warble in the space-time continuum in the area. As they drive around, they find BR Brigade Bandits. Leon tries to call Sean via radio to warn him about the bandits, but the radio signal becomes jammed as the bandits are able to interfere with it. He then decides to battle them, and when they're defeated, more bandits appear. Elric appears and tells the player and Leon to continue going further into the area since he'll distract the bandits. As the two are driving, Kowloon, Olga, and Dr. Blackraven are preparing to open a time gate. The pair catches up to the villains, and Kowloon and Olga battle them. Captain Stryker arrives after the battle, saying that he noticed communications with the pair stopped, and Dr. Blackraven explains his plan before the villainous trio escape through the time gate. Areas *Amazon Field *Brachio Statue *Whirling Rapids *La Plata Square *Orinoco Path *Pucara Ruins *T-Rex Statue *Tricera *Ucayali Cave Challenge Routes Starry Falls features two Challenge Routes of high difficulty. Pucara Ruins (★★★★) Fossil Eaters: Ankylo, Peltas, Thalasso, Ptera Pucara Ruins is a four-star Challenge Route located on the border between quadrants H7 and H8. It is a difficult course set in a crumbling ruin with breakable stone walls. There are no Rogue Vivosaurs other than the Fossil Eater in this Challenge Route, so players do not have to worry about what lies beyond the walls they break. For the correct path, refer to the image on the right. Even the Light 4WD can destroy walls with a light bump, so any Bone Buggy can be used in this course. Orinoco Path (★★★★★) Fossil Eaters: T-Rex Sue, U-Raptor, Brachio, Edapho Orinoco Path is a five-star Challenge Route located in quadrant G10. It is a very difficult, labyrinthine course that is unique in the fact that it does not feature a complete map on the lower screen. The area is almost completely dark and crawling with Rogue Vivosaurs, further increasing the difficulty. From the starting point, drive down and to the left, following the Energy Spheres and hugging the wall to avoid the Rogue Vivosaurs. Turn right at the upcoming fork, then right again, then left. Follow the Energy Spheres around the corner and turn right at every junction afterwards. Smaller Bone Buggies are recommended for their ability to stay closer to the walls. Rogue Vivosaurs Fossils Starry Falls contains fossils of every Element, except Air. Normal Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Rare Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels For each jewel, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the jewel is located. For jewels with slashed coordinates, the jewel in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese: ジャングルロード Jungle Road * French: Cascades étoilées * German: * Spanish: Cataratas estrelladas * Italian: Cascate Stellate * Korean: 정글 로드 Jungle Road Gallery Starry Falls 2 FFF.png|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Starry Falls Map WM.png|The map of the Dig Site Starry Falls Sub Map WM.png|The map of the lower part of the Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Fossil Park America